1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic clamping device. More particularly, the invention relates to a hydraulic clamping device, wherein a clamping piece is supported in a structure, and wherein a cylinder housing of a hydraulic cylinder is fixedly connected to the structure, the hydraulic cylinder being arranged to exert, along a longitudinal axis thereof, a force against the clamping piece.
2. Background of the Technology
To be able to isolate a hydraulic cylinder from the forces acting perpendicularly to the piston in the cylinder, and in the displacement direction, it is common to connect the cylinder housing to a structure by means of a pivotal mounting. Preferably, mountings of this sort should be pivotal about at least two axes, therefore being relatively space-demanding.
Oftentimes known cylinder mountings require the cylinder to be at least partly incorporated into the structure, which may limit the possible cylinder diameters, thereby requiring use of a pressure booster to obtain sufficient force. Incorporated cylinders may also complicate the conveyance of pipes onwards to the cylinder.
A link-supported cylinder requires pressurised fluid to be supplied via a flexible connection, for example a hose, or via a pivotal coupling. Hoses and pivotal couplings constitute components prone to leaks.
The object of the invention is to remedy or reduce at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art.
The object is achieved in accordance with the invention and the features disclosed in the following description and in the subsequent claims.